Touching Hearts
by The Lady Avaritia
Summary: Light watches L sleep. L's face was twisted with anguish and longing. He moved again, reaching out to something invisible. 'B,' he whispered desperately, 'B…'   L/Light with hints of past B/L. Heh, BL...


**Title: Touching Hearts**

**Rating: T**  
><strong>Spoilers: G<strong>eneral

**Characters**: L/Light

**Summary: **It had been a one-time thing. A single failed attempt at taking his own life. L's face was twisted with anguish and longing. He moved again, reaching out to something invisible. 'B,' he whispered desperately, 'B…' Light watches L sleep.

**Disclaimer: **disclaimed

**Author Note: Best couple ever, or what?**

**Author: **_Lady Avaritia_

Light did not appreciate the irony. Oh, he did not appreciate the irony one bit. That bitch, was making his life a living hell. How exactly, how, did he and L end up reverting roles?

It was three in the morning, and he was no closer to being asleep than he'd been five hours ago. Meanwhile, L had crawled in bed without even changing wished 'Light-kun' a good night and promptly passed out.

Well, considering that this was the first time in four days that L was going to bed, that probably excused the latter action… And anyway, Light had no reason to complain. What kind of normal human being has coffee at nine in the evening, and then goes to bed at ten? Oh, wait…

He looked at the detective again. Light rarely had an opportunity to study the detective he was chained to, despite their constant close proximity, so he took his time observing him now.

The rings under the detective's eyes looked more like bruises than anything, and despite the copious amount of sweets he devoured all the time, he still managed to looked skinny and malnutrition, his cheeks sunken, sharp cheekbones looking like they might cut through the stretched paper-white skin of his face. L's indigo hair was spilled messily on the cotton sheets like a pool of liquid darkness, framing his head and making his face look even paler. Light had to admit it… L had a certain air of attractiveness about him.

The way his long dark eyelashes cast shadows over protruded cheekbones, they way his thin lips were half-parted, the way his long artistic fingers curled around the sheets, gripping them tightly. L looked like he was having a nightmare of some sort…

Of course, Light wasn't really surprised by that. The detective's conscience was a sinkhole haunted by frightening truths, and unnecessary knowledge, his mind burdened with the understanding of a corrupted world that needed, but didn't want to be saved…

L was shifting uncomfortably between the sheets, moving his long arms, as if trying to grasp something invisible.

The sleeves of his shirt rode up to his elbows after the friction with the sheets. Eventually, the flailing around stopped, and L froze once again, a troubled expression on his sharp face. One hand was outstretched towards Light. The teenager looked at the long pale fingers, the thin wrist that looked like it could just snap… and then he froze, his hazel eyes widening at the sight of the thin long scar that went all the way up to L's elbow. A white line of slightly raised skin that was just a notch lighter than the rest of the detective's skin.

Light's mind was running down a hundred miles a minute, his gaze fixated on L's arm. He felt the urge to touch the scar, to run his fingers over that strip of skin that had told him more about Ryuuzaki than the man himself probably ever would.

There were no other scars on the man's wrist, which probably meant L wasn't a cutter. It had been a one-time thing. A single failed attempt at taking his own life…

L's face was twisted with anguish and longing. He moved again, reaching out to something invisible.

'B,' he whispered desperately, his eyes shut tightly, 'B…'

Then suddenly he jumped up to a sitting position, dark eyes widened even more, breathing fast and shallow. He brought a tentative hand to his chest, and pressed a palm against his heart.

'Did I wake Light-kun?' he asked, turning towards the other occupant of the king sized bed.

'Uh… yeah,' Light answered a bit too quickly.

'I apologize,' L said, 'I'm an uneasy sleeper.' While saying that he had discreetly pulled his sleeves back over his arms.

'You should probably try to get back to sleep, Light-kun. I'll catch up on some work now.' The detective made a move to get up from the bed.

'Wait,' Light caught him by the hand.

'Yes?'

'We… we're friends, right?'

'Yes…'

'Friends tell each things… they, they share, and… and they talk to each other, right?'

'Yes… But I don't see what you are trying to say, Light-kun,' the detective titled his head to the side and studied Light trough his bangs.

'I'm trying to say… No, I'm saying… That if you want to… you can always talk to me, Ryuuzaki, and I promise to be there for you… that is, if you need me.'

'Oh. Thank you… Light-kun,' L said and smiled sadly, 'I… appreciate that.'

He nodded, as if he was agreeing with himself on some matter, and then turned and walked the short distance to his laptop, crouching down, and the blue light of the computer illuminating his tired face.

**Please leave a review and let me know if you want a second chapter, where L actually talks to Light and happy boy time ensues. I love you guys!**


End file.
